Sophia mclain
by vesago
Summary: the young princess of the ghost zone's mother has been taken captive and she needs help to get her back and what does Danny have to do with it* rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Danny Phantom or any other show, song, movie, or game mentioned in this fic. All I own is the plot of this fic.

...

Prologue

...

Amidst a large bed a women of royal soul stirred. Her neon green eyes opened as his white hair seemed to flicker down her back like a silent heatless flame all down her naked blue-gray skined, 16 year-old body. She carefully pulled herself from her large arabian bed covered by a large purple veil.

The woman was well built yet keeping her femininity and hourglass figure. She was toned very well and it showed that she was an adept fighter as she moved with grace and precision. She put on a pair of black faded jeans, a black tank-top showing her purfectly sculped stomach, a necluce with a ice gem her father made and a ice ring one of the many her mother need because she kept loseing them, and tight leather boots.

After silently leaving the room she went down the hall and looked into the front room that held her one greatest joys...the family portraits seeing the family at it's best only made her smile even more. Closing the door quietly he crept down the hall and the stairs only to be greeted by her family's most loyal friend and guard...Pariah Dark.

"I see you are awake my princess, I must ask have you seen your father yet?" he asked quietly knowing that his master was trying to be subtle.

"Not yet why is somthing wrong?" said the woman in a voice that would make many a man drool it's high but not anoying and musicaly beautiful witch she got from her mother.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Well I must be off, the royal guard needs to be put through their paces and the Fright Knight has asked for my assistance" said Pariah as he walked off.

"If Pariah hasn't seen daddy... no, he probably just had a long night with mom." said the dear ghost girl as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello dearie, did you come to make a request for breakfast" asked a portly green skinned woman. She was dressed like a high school lunch lady.

"No, I'm a little too preoccupided to deal with breakfast today" said the girl kindly.

"Are you sure? You usually don't...OH...right." she said and frowned as she took off.

"Okay things are getting weird first Pariah now the kitchen staff," The dear girl began to run to her parrents chamber and phased her head through the door she didn't see her mother and father routing around like how she mentaly prepared herself, she didn't see anyone the chamber looked like it was broken into, there was debries all over the ground and a large whole in the back wall and her father's armor was gone but there was a note with her name on it

...

_Dearest Sophia_

_I'm sorry to tell you like this and I hope to be back and the mission to be compleate before you wake up but if you see this first ... your mother was taken, it was your grandparents my own mother and father. I garentee I fear they may be attempting a way to end the life of even a ghost. I hope I am not too late, what I truely worrie for is that I may no longer be able to pass though thier ghost sheild, I would never ask of my dear daughter to travel into danger like this but I do ask if I am not capable do so travel to Clockwerk and retrive a vertion of me that still possesses his mortality and bring him to me I remeber how much of a boyscout I was I/he will help no matter what you say. I trust you will do nothing but succeed, I may be king of the ghost zone but you are my greatest accomplishment Sophia Love your father King Daniel Mclain _

"Their trying to kill mom, okay they are going to die! What's this?" What Sophia picked up under the note was the infi-map pointing the way to Clockwerks tower.

**xxXxx**

Well that's it for the prologue. I hope you like this little trip to the future because it will be all you will see for a long time. Now this will be massively AU. Also Danny will not be 14 Please review or flame I don't care which,


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was eating lunch with his friends Tucker and Sam, they were all eighteen and about to graduate, his cousin Dani with the body of a rather attractive sixteen year old.

It's been over three years since Danny first got his powers and two years since he saved the world making him a hero on earth and the ghost zone.

When...

**"Time out."** the time ghost Clokwerk appered and placed his time medalians around their necks but still leaving everyone eles frozen.

"Clockwerk, what's going on? And who's she? " Danny inquired, the girl he's refuring to looked to be maybe Dani's age, had long white hair running down her back and some bangs framing her face, but it was flaming like his older dark self, she had pale bule-gray skin and neon green eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a black tank-top showing her purfectly sculped stomach, a necluce with a ice gem like Danny can make, and tight leather boots our dear princess Sophia.

She only looked at Danny then asked Clockwerk "Is this him?" and the ageless ghost nodded.

"Again Clockwerk, what's going on?"

"I'll let her explain." as he drifted to his elderly form.

"I'm Sophia Mclcain, I'm you daughter." the girl addmited.

"Wait-what? How is that possible?" Danny scammered his brain trying to come up with some solution,

"Clockwerk, what year is it?" Sophia asked

"2011, your mother and father havn't goten together yet." He told her

"So let me take a guess that Ember's your mom?" Sam said still not buying a word

"Yes and King Phantom is my father." Sophia replied

"_King Phantom_?" Dani asked not understanding

Clockwerk did his best to explain without giving away too much "In Sophia's time much has changed along with Danny and Ember becoming the royal ghost Zone family. I'm afraid that's why we're here."

"Alright, asuming your telling the truth what do you need?" Danny asked while not understanding but he knew Clockwerk didn't lie.

"Your parents in my time have taken my mom hostage, trying to find a way to kill a ghost, their torchering her. Daddy left to go after her but he can't get get through the ghost sheild , before he left he told me Clockwerk could help and he took me here.

Please come back with me to my time please... I just want my mom back." Sophia the gave a puppy dog look but it looked sincere.

"Alright, I'll help" Danny agreed winning a ecstatic responce from Sophia and Dani and a very negitive responce from Sam and Tucker.

Both Sam and Tucker voiced their opinions at the same time "You can go but I'm not intested..." then moved their faces towrds eachother realizing what happened "... Dude!"

"Can I come to Danny, please?" Danni pleaded

"Verry well, come along children," Clockwerk took the madallians off of Sam and Tucker then departed with the three teens.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton works bacement

"Look, Just let me go mom, please!" Ember pleaded with her mother in law.

"I hate you bitch and don't call me mom. Not only do you kidnap my son, but you some how get my Danny to marry you. Just give me ten minutes and I will end your miserable existance and get my son back!" Maddie hissed Fenton Peeler in hand and started stripping the ghost queen's flesh.

"EMBER! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WRONG AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU ARE WRONG!" Maddie said as if she was possessed by a demon.

Sophia's room Pantom castle

Danny, Dani, and Sophia arrived by Clockwerk's potal

The room had a arabian feel was more than 20 meters by 20 meters it was covered in purple veils with an extremely large bed that could easily be even too big for any ghost. The walls were a shade of green that matched her eyes there was a mini bar with all kinds of ghost foods and drinks along with a large peanio on a stage. There was also a closet filled with high class royal dresses on one side and rocker clothes on the other.

"What's with the desert feeling in this place?" Dani asked Sophia and she looked back

"Oh, I disided on this to help my nurce maid feel more at home. Now let's go if daddys back we could use his help."

Closing the door quietly they walked down the massive hall and the stairs only to be greeted by Sophia's nurce maid... Desiree. She was a pure wet dream. She stood at 5'6", green skin, long black hair that fell to her ample ass, red eyes with her hair covering her right eye, an hourglass figure with E-cup breasts and long slender legs, wearing a blue Arabian tube top, 4 sliver bracelets, two on each wrist, two silver arm bands, a silver necklace with three pieces on it, a blue Arabian tiara, and purple lipstick the same as back when Danny first met her.

"I see you are awake child, how was your trip?"

"Fine Desiree, has father returned yet?"

"Yes, but without your mother I'm afraid. He's in his bedroom if you wish to see him." Des said as she phased through the wall for some reason ignoring Danny and Dani.

"Thank you, come on you two daddy's room is just though the front room."

When Sophia lead the others both "dannys" looked around the massive front room including a massive painting of the royal family the way they must now look because Sophia looked the same as the painting but her parrents sure look diffrent Ember had a few more years on her but the years did wonders turning her into a compleate wet dream she now had on a white dress showing her hourglass figure, gold braclets and armbands.

The older Danny looked to be late twentys maybe early thirtys and age had dropped a bomb on him really, in a big way, because he looked like his alternate evil self. His hair had become the wave of what resembled flames while his eyes were red. The physique was almost the same and his skin was pale and ghostly. Really the only things that separated him and 'Dan' as Danny had come to refer to him was three small facts. One, the man in the painting had an unmistakable expression, a smile somthing Dan couldn't do. Two, his clothes arn't a jumpsuit they were a mix of Pariah and king henry 5th. And finally, he didn't have a forked tongue.

"Sophia, That's me?" Danny asked

"Yes, people are calling it the ghost zones golden age."

"So what did you think of me when you first saw me." Sophia under stood what Danny ment if your dad is a king then tell her the vertion of her dad your looking for is a scrawny kid you tend not to beleve it.

"Daddy said he and mommy got together when he was eighteen so I asked Clockwerk to find you then but when I saw you I started thinking, _What will mom see in you?_"

"Thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

As Danny, Danille, and Sophia entered the master bedroom they saw him; King Phantom, Sophia's father, Danny twenty years later. He looked like the painting, his hair was a mess of flames, skin pale as death, but his eyes weren't just red beacuse that was their colour, they were red because he was crying and resting his head on what looked like Freakshow's staff, on his head was the crown of fire, and around his left middle finger the ring of rage. Ralling arond him were two ghosts everyone in the room knew

Kitty stood at 5'3" green hair, pale skin, red eyes, slender, yet tone frame, with Small c-cup breasts, wearing purple lipstick, a tight black v-neck shirt that stopped a little under her breasts, a tight red skirt, a red leather jacket, black high heel boots, and fishnets.

Penelope Spectra was if her human form as apossed to her shadow look and was 5'6" red hair, large b-cup, perple eyeliner and earings, red lipstick and a red pantsuit.

While in the picture earlier showed Ember, Danny, and now Kitty ageing gracfully Spectra seemed to have finaly got the you body she wanted.

"Don't worry Daniel will get Ember back." Kitty said patting him on his sholder.

Sophia cleard her thoat "Daddy I brought help."

Daniel shot up and look at his daughter "Sophia you brought...," walking up to Danny and sizing him up " me, eighteen year old me."

"Sophia told me what's going on and I want to help." leading Daniel to smile again

"Thank you but I'm afraid it's worse then you know." Dainel said leting his eyes sink to the ground

"HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORCE MOMS BEEN KIDNAPTED AND THIER TRYING TO KILL-"

"Sophia you mother is pregnat..." Daniel said stoping Sophia

**yeah it's short but wrighters block is a bitch**


	5. sorry

sorry for the long wait but My computer got a Viris and I had to have It fixed unfortenetly I lost all my documents so now I have to start from scratch so you'll have to wait again I am so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

_**Again sorry for last time a lot of work to make up I was suposed to have two more chapters before the new year I've had most of this chapter done for a while it just to forever for a good fight**_

**Fenton Works**

Again the screems of ghost queen's pain could be heard over to rings of the macheines and the screemes of Maddie's hate. In a matter of minutes less and less of her majasty's body was recognisable, her skin even her ectoplasmic bones. In to much pain to articulate her words her mind tried to reach the one she loved _'Daniel please, please help ...babypop' _untill her magisty lost consciousness from the pain.

Time is running out.

**Phontom Castle**

Running down the path Daniel , Danny, Dani, and Sophia were down to Wulf to open the portal to the human world.

(I'm incredibly sorry for the loss, is there any use you have of me my master?) Wulf said in Esperanto.

(Open a portal to the human world.) Daniel responded in Wulf's tounge then quietly so only Wulf would hear him (wait ten minuets then send in the royal gaurd.) Extending his claws Wulf reach up and tear the the relms.

Daniel explaind that yes Ember was pregnaght with their second baby so the thought of not only Ember dieing but also the baby left everyone in a state of scilence untill he got to them to the human world just outside the city Wulf not being able to claw from the Ghost Zone then passed a shield.

Amity park had changed a lot in all the years. Sprailng towers showing the relentless march of progress expanding more and more into nature's beauty, but most drastically the entire city was encircled by a masive ghost sheild surounding it and at the core anouther obvously stronger sheild surounding apperence the city had been put on a ghost-martial law with mobile anti ghost tanks down every street.

"Just go though the sheild and shut it down to let me in, I'll deal with the tanks you three get Ember." Daniel told the others with a pleading look that said _and please be carful_. Quick to the punch Dani tranceformed with her classic blue rings from her ghost form Danielle had aged well in four years ahe now stood at 5'3", long white hair pulled into a ponytail changed black and let down, ice blue eyes the same as Danny's, a heart shaped face, wearing a black and white jumpsuit that became a long sleeve white shirt that stopped just above her stomach, a blue, short-sleeve zip-up hoodie over it, red hip-hugger jeans, blue and white shoes, and a red hat turned backwards. After the transformation all Dani said was "Race yeah!"

Danny enjoying the challange changed as well and ran though the ghost shield then began to climb the towers that prudused the ghost sheild. It only took a mater of minutes to get to the top of one of the towers and shut it down creating a hole for Daniel and Sophia to come through and unkowingly his army but out of sight of the two halfas.

When the Danny, Dani, came down from the tower they heard a very loud siren throughout the city of Amity Park.

Danny, Dani, and Sophia arived at Fenton Works with the sounds of a war going on hehind them, Sophia breathed deep then the side of the building came down with a thunderous blast as stong as a ghostly wail. In amazment Dani claped Sophia on her back. But the happiness was short lived when a voice could suddenly be heard, one that was melidic even while screeming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ember screemed in pain

"EMBER!"

"Mommy!"

The three flew down the stairs in a flash, when they turned invisable to see what was happaning, and what they saw was unimaginable; there were three guys in white standing behind the cold steel table where Ember was being held screeming in agony of her prolonged torcher at the hands of Maddie Fenton, bleeding profusely with much of her skin removed. Dani closed her hand over Sophia's so her screem wouldn't give them away but she to was furious.

In her anger Sophia imeadently shoot a ghost ray at the back of one of the GIW, the force of the ray shoot him into Maddie disruping her test on the use of blood blossems. Suddenly the three rushed the others. Dani shot two rays first at a guy in white and a second at Ember's straps breaking them.

Meanwhile outside the ten minutes where up and the royal guard had come through to protect and serve thier king Daniel lead by Fright Knight and Pariah Dark and began to destroy all the anti-ghost weaponry to devert attention from the rescue mission taking place. Soon the anti-ghost weapons were soon destroied leaving King Daniel to leave to save his family.

Back in FentonWorks Sophia went after Maddie unfortenity she was stockpiled to protect herself, Sophia glared daggers at Maddie. Both stood their ground as Sophia . Maddie watched then pulled an anti-ghost rifle and fired pushing the pricess back a good fifteen feet but she quickly readujsted herself. Sophia's flaming hair began to burn the whole room in rage as her hair began to work like a whip and used it to teleport her behind Maddie a trick she learned from her mother and fired in the evil women's back.

The Guys in White had begun shooting at Danny and Dani repeatedly only for them to easily dodge the attacks while Dani charged her right hand with green ecto energy and blasted the men in the chest.

Over the corse of the fighting of the fighting the three teens pushed the enamys back far enough to start getting Ember out but for the time being all. Danny's hand energys changed blue and he melded his ice powers with Dani froze the guys in white solid.

Maddie then pulled out her ecto staff, turned on her Specter Deflector, and went into Battle mode. Sophia charged her with Danny hesitating, Maddie seeing this coming quickly put on her Fenton goggles, and threw a flash gernade causing everyone in the room to be blinded.

Sophia stagered back to her feet then went in to ring Maddie's neck only for her to get the shock of a lifetime. Maddie seeing this grabbed Sophia by her neck causing her great pain, at this point Dani and Danny made their choice on what to do and started to fight back againt his aging but still agressive mother, Danny elbow droped on her arms breaking Maddie's grip while Dani went low breaking her stance. But when Maddie hit the ground shr rolled to the wall, next to her computer. Standing up and quickly as she could manage, actavated FentonWork's defences with Ecto lazers comming from the walls.

The fight lasted another few minutes of dodging the blasts untill king Phantom made his entryway into the building and allready the enterty of the lab felt much colder with frost growing on the machineary and it felt as though the color of the entire wold, when the roof was torn off by the dragon forms of Aragon and Dorathea. King Phantom steped down into the lab with Pariah Dark, The Fright Knight, and a women in body armor and a face mask carring a ghost rifle leading the way fallowed so by a selection of his ghost legion including Wulf.

Unforchently dispite the cold and ice the lazers still on Maddie's person still worked and Maddie fired at Sophia's chest but only one shot before being supressed by Daniel's troops. Not saying a word Daniel walked to the disection table and lifted Ember off and holding her in his arms but the look in his eyes were unmisstakable, he wanted vengance.

"Danny how can you be doing this, I was just trying to save you from the whore who broke up our fam-" Maddie's words cut short by Pariah's fist he wouldn't stand for somthing so wrong said about his queen. The Fright knight and Pariah then held Maddie by the arms ready to kill but awaiting orders.

"King Daniel, what now?" Fright knight asked

Daniel turned to Wulf with Ember in his arms, "Wulf, go get Deserie."

Clawing though the relms Wulf left and returned with the genie in tow then Daniel placed Ember in Danny's arms and told them to get to the other side to get Ember the help she needed and that he'd soon be after them.

After the younger ones leaving with Ember "Deseire, I have a wish," the ghost king spoke without emotion,

"Your hearts desire is my command my king."

"I wish, that my... _mother_" Daniel spat out the last word as if it were truly the worst word in existance "is to be locked in an inescapable prison and to live forever, never seen, never heard, never touched, each of them forever alone."

"Danny how can you do this? Your our son!" Maddie screemed trying to get out of her punishment.

"No, you made that clear twenty years ago." Daniel responded coldly as Maddie was then engulfed in black green smoke when the pleas to be released stoped Daniel took one last look around and looked up to the dragon siblings.

"We're leaving and when we're gone bring this builing down on top of this lab." at that moment Daniel and his leigion took their leave.

**Again sorry for the wait I just became a father so it's taking up a lot of time**


End file.
